She gets it from you Katara
by geekmage
Summary: Katara is at home taking care of the kids eagrly awaiting an anniversary suprise from guess who?...ZUTARA! Very fluffy!


_This story is for ZutaraFan4 and Wannabe Pirate. You should check out Wannabe Pirates story called the "education of Katara," it's amazing! Enjoy!_

Katara looked into the golden eyes of her daughter. She was eight years old, had raven black hair, a pale angular face and of course golden eyes. _His_ golden eyes. In fact, she was a spitting image of him and she had even inherited his fire bending. Katara almost felt jealous that her daughter had taken on so much after her father. _Well she didn't get everything from me_, he would tell her. _And what did she get from me?_ Katara would retort. _Your personality: your warmth, your youth, and your stubbornness. _He would answer with his usual smirk that he tried to pass of as a smile. _That one is definitely from you Zuko, _she would say stubbornly. Then the two would go into an uh-huh, na-uh fight while (quite roughly, to the point of needing ice) giving each other nudges in the shoulder. Finally they would agree that it was from both of them. They named her Ursa, after Zuko's mother, whom Zuko said she looked like a reflection of but had an air of Katara to her face.

Aang started to sob at that moment. "Not again," said Ursa through a thick groan.

"Why don't you go play with Yuana, Ursa?" Katara asked. Ursa looked at her as if she was crazy. "I have to check on Aang, please honey?" The young girl continued to stare at her.

"Oh, alright," said the little girl with golden eyes. Katara gave her a weak smile as she went over to her sister.

Yuana was a four-year-old girl with cool, tan skin that matched her mothers. She had raven black hair that mirrored her father and sister's hair, and gray eyes with a light screen of blue that were a smooth mixture of both of their eyes. She had gotten Katara's water bending, but she got Zuko's fiery personality. "Mommy! Mommy! I learned a new water bending trick, watch me!" Yuana said, enthusiasm flooding her tone. Katara hesitated. She glanced over at Aang and then back at her daughter who wore an impatient expression that she had seen on Zuko's face many a time when he was chasing them halfway around the world. She tried to suppress a smile.

"Okay, but make it quick," she said putting her hands on her hips, when ever she did his around Zuko he would tickle her slightly exposed waist until she cried or wet herself.

"Mommy," said the gray-eyed with a tinge of blue child said with her hands on her hips, miming her mother. She bent down next to the bowl she was playing with and drew a water whip, which shook hard. She moved the vibrating whip next to her neck and slowly rapped it around like a necklace. Her eyebrows creased in a cute way as she tried hard to hold onto the water. Finally she let go of the whip with a gasp.

"Wow!" said Katara with a large grin as she clapped her hands. Yuana beamed brightly. _You shouldn't praise the kids' work so much, _Zuko wouldalways say with a frown. _I mean you should always let them know that your proud, but if you complement them to much then they will get coy and wont try as hard. _Katara would always role her eyes and ignore her crazy husband, asking why she ever fell in love with him. He would reply, _maybe this will remind you. _Then he would pull her close to her by what he called 'her perfect waist' and kiss her on the lips until their faces were both sapphire.

"Now you to go play, and I better not hear you fighting," she said shaking her finger. She went into the room in which Aang slept.

Aang was the couple's only son. He was only a year old with golden eyes, tan skin and a buzz of black hair. He was to young to tell weather he had developed either his mother or fathers bending or either of their bending powers, but both eagerly awaited the surprise. Katara thought he would get his fathers powers because of the warm and tight hugs the little boy gave and because she thought that the powers would go in a pattern. Zuko said he knew he would be a water bender like his mother because of his instinct. Katara would roll her eyes but Zuko would remind her that her predictions about both other kids had been wrong while his had been right. But he said he thought she might get lucky and maybe they could bet on it. She agreed to do so and they said that who every lost the bet would have to were the others underwear for a month. They both felt it was quite immature but they agreed anyway.

Katara took the crying baby in her hands, he was getting so heavy. She checked his diaper and found it empty. She tightened her embrace on the boy and he slowly stopped wailing. She felt relief spread over her. She loosened the embrace a bit and the boy clung to her a little tighter. He held on to her hair as if afraid he would fall out of the embrace. He took his hand away after a few minutes and wedged his hand in-between their chests. He fingered the necklace that was pressing against their chests.

This was the necklace that Zuko had given her when they got married. It was the yin and yang but instead of it being black and white it was red and blue and the red looked like an inferno while the blue looked like a torrent. Zuko had always said that they were like yin and yang and that was why that was the design he had chosen to carve into it. She was full of youth and he was mature. She was warm and soft while he was cool and sturdier. He was elegant and she was down to earth. And of course, she was a water bender and he was a fire bender.

It was their anniversary that day. Katara had given him his gift already and she was eagerly awaiting the 'spectacular surprise, the one that would be almost as spectacular as her,' he had told her. But he wasn't one for sap like Aang, but she liked that about Zuko. Yet she was thrilled at thoughts on what he was planning. It was however, quite late, and she was starting to worry.

Just then she heard an ear-shattering wail from the living room. She put Aang down hastily and the child immediately started crying. "Mommy will be back don't worry," Katara said cordially. The wailing only increased. She quickly scooped the baby into her hands as another scream emitted from the living room. She darted down the stairs quite swiftly. Zuko always said she was a fast runner. Katara would say that he gave her a lot of practice by chasing her through every earth kingdom town around. He said he was very sorry, sorry for making the poor earth kingdom people have to endure her so much, earning him another bruise in the shoulder.

Katara looked down at Yuana who was sobbing and clutching her arm as if it might fall off. "Aw, what happened baby?" Katara asked, soothing ness frothing from her voice.

"I was just showing Ursa my amazing bending skills and then all of the sudden she punched me," the girl stated with a tremendous sob. She knew that she was being over dramatic, just like her father.

"Now why did you punch your sister Ursa?" Katara asked calmly.

"She was being a show off," The girl said simply. "And can you please shut him up?" She looked up at Aang who had just started crying harder.

"He's crying because your arguing is upsetting him," She said feeling a little overwhelmed as Yuana let out another somewhat fake sob. Just then she heard a knock at the door. Yuana immediately stopped wailing but Aang only wailed louder.

"Why don't you get that Yuana, while I have a little chat with Ursa," she gave the golden eyed girl a stern look as the silver eyed girl went to answer the door. "Ursa you know how proud your sister is, you shouldn't punch her for that."

"She wasn't being proud, she was showing of," Ursa complained.

"Mommy, it's Toph and Sokka!" Yuana exclaimed from next to the threshold. Katara beckoned her other daughter to follow her.

"Hi Toph!" Katara exclaimed. "Sokka, what are you two doing here?"

"Mr. Fire-head sent us here," Toph said, she held a boy of about three, with slick black hair, large brown eyes and tan skin in her hands. Katara noticed a grin so wide on her brothers face that it looked as if his lips were about to split in two.

"Guess who hurled a fifty pound boulder at his daddy's head and nearly knocked him out?" He said excitedly.

"Hakoda is an earth bender?" Katara asked excitedly.

"Yep, just found out today," Toph stated, trying to say it as causally as she could, but failing. For a second Katara thought she sounded more thrilled then Sokka. "We kind off figured it would happen."

"Why did Zuko send you?" Katara asked. She felt bad about rushing them, she they wanted to talk more about there sons earth bending.

"You know, we think that he's really got talent. Even Toph wasn't able to perform such a spectacular move the first time she earth bended. We think that he might be a prodigy." Toph glanced at the sobbing Aang.

"Zuko sent us to baby-sit the kids, he wants you to met him at Piushi's alley," Toph said with a frown. "I don't think its right to ask your wife to met you in a dark alley in the middle of the night." But Katara's heart did a back flip at Toph's words. It must have been part of an anniversary surprise.

"Are you sure you'll be okay taking care of four kids? With out using a whip Toph?" Katara fixated her eyes on Toph sternly.

"Define whip," Toph said. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Mommy don't go," said Ursa.

"Yeah, we'll miss you," Yuana wined.

"I'll miss you guys to but mommy has to go. Don't you wanna show Uncle Sokka some of your bending? And maybe give him a good bruise or ten?" She added under her breath.

"Okay," Said Yuana. "But my bending is better then Ursa's,"

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Go on," said Toph gesturing the door. "We'll take care of it, and don't worry, no whips, Sugar Queen." She looked quite confident. Katara didn't need to be told twice. She loved her kids a lot, but everyone needed a break every once in a while. She thrusted Aang into Sokka's hands.

"I had better change first," she said.

Katara continued to stride down the pavement. _Why did he have to pick such a far away place? And why in a dark alley at night? What was he planning? _Her feet were sore in her heels and she felt cold in her sleeveless violet dress. After walking over a mile she finally reached the vaguely familiar alley. She took a deep breath, turned and walked in.

She frowned at what looked like a massive, black, fire navy ship in front of her. But she could tell it was fake before even looking at it. She took a few steps closer. There was a sign on a the fake thing that said _climb on in_. There was a high ladder next to the sign. And with a bit of trouble she reluctantly climbed up. She found a sort of hatch door on the top with a sign that said _come on in_. She heaved open the light weight, fake door and climbed down another ladder into a dark room.

Suddenly a jet of flame was shoot at her but missed by inches. Luckily she had a small skin of water with her. More flames were shot. A lurking figure revealed itself to her. It sent a tongue of flame at her. She moved out of the way. She sent out a lash of water. She hit the figure in the face. Another shoot of flame soared to her. It missed. She countered with water. Another figure came into view. Fire was shoot. She dodged it. She flicked some water. It hit the figure. More jets of flame. More water lashes. Both figures fell. Katara saw that her attackers were masked.

She heard a slow, almost mock, clapping behind her. She whipped around and found a figure drowned in shadows. Her eyes narrowed. The figure sent a powerful gust of flames that narrowly missed her. She sent out a powerful current of water but she could hardly see him. They exchanged a few more blows. Then a powerful blow of water came from a third person and hit the figure hard.

"And then we flew off with Appa," said a familiar voice, as carefree as the wind.

"Aang!" Katara exclaimed as a few torches came to life. The flames shinned on the bald Avatars head.

"Remember this fight?" Zuko asked. Katara turned to face Zuko. "This is when we first met."

"I'll leave you to alone," said Aang. And with that he flew out of the hatch.

"Remember when we first met, Katara?" Zuko asked. Katara stroked her chin as she feigned deep thought.

"Hmmm, I think so. You kind of tried to kill me and my brother or something like that, you didn't even ask for my address so you could write to me." Zuko let out a cold but hardy laugh.

"You know I was so sad when you guys flew off. You know why? Because I didn't get to have dinner with you after that. You know, I fell in love with you the first time I saw you Katara." He said seriously. Katara just laughed.

"Come on, you wanted to kill me," She said happily.

"I didn't want to kill you, I wanted to capture the Avatar. But if you got in the way…" He lit a small but menacing flame in the palm of his hand. "Okay, so it wasn't exactly love at first sight." He admitted meekly. "But you gotta admit, that dinner would have been fun."

"But I did have a fun dinner after that. It was with Aang," She said.

"Not cool," Zuko said, sounding a little hurt. "How about we have that dinner now?" Zuko pointed to a Table at the edge of a wall that Katara hadn't noticed. He held out a hand, which she took joyfully.

And they had one of the best dinners of there life. Iroh sang and danced in the background, which was much more amusing then good entertainment would have been. The previous fire bending attackers, who were members of Zuko's old crew, massaged Katara's Shoulders and feet. The hours whipped by so fast and Katara was dreading the end to their evening.

"So, are you enjoying this dinner better then the one you had with Aang?" Zuko asked causally.

"You know the dinner I had with Aang last night was pretty amazing," She replied.

"You had dinner with Aang last night?" Zuko asked tremendously as he rose to his feet.

"You were there, remember? The whole family was there. You, me, Ursa, Yuana, and our _son_ Aang," Katara said, eyeing him in that mischievous way she always did. Zuko fell back in his chair looking mortified. "Don't worry, this dinner is better then that dinner I had with Aang." She gave him a wink.

"Well I have a perfect finally to our evening," He said as he reached into his pocket.

"Are you going to chuck a flaming knife at me?" Katara asked. He pulled something out and threw it so fast that she barely saw it leave his hand. Even though she was taken aback she still managed to catch it. It was a small violet box that matched her dress.

"Open it," Zuko said tilting his head towards it.

"Is something going to jump out and eat my face?" She asked.

"You'll have to open it to find out," He answered.

"No thank you," She said outstretching her hand to give him the box back. He scowled at her. "Okay," she said, slowly opening the box. Inside was a Platinum ring with a large blue stone filled with a silvery substance that danced around inside.

"It's full of water vapor from the Oasis's. When you use it it'll be twice as affective as it normally would so when you liquefy you can use it twice." Katara felt a lump in her throat. She looked at Zuko's scared eye.

"I know how I'll use it," said Katara.

No you wont," said Zuko shortly. "It's just a mark and nothing more. If you drink it it'll increase your chi."

"I don't know what to say," She said, her voice trembling.

"Just say you'll make love to me tonight," Katara was too happy to laugh at his joke. "you know I'm kind of sorry for what I got you, because I really wanted to bring you the ocean."

_Sorry the ending sucked. I'm not the best at endings without something tragic or bizarre happening. Please review! It'll make me very happy! _


End file.
